Percy Jackson Book 5 my way
by bumblebee756
Summary: Nico told percy how to defeat kronos. but what happens when kronos and annabeth have the same fatal flaw?


I dont own percy jackson. I wish i did.

any way i wrote this in december before the book 5 came out.

**16, the end of the oylimpians**

CHAPTER 1

**Blue Cake**

So this is basically how I spent my day, eating blue birthday cake and listening on how to save the world.

Weird huh?

"Soo Nico" I said

How can I defeat luke?

Nico held up a finger while he chewded. Yes I was busy doing stuff in the underworld and i…….

I interrupted "what stuff?"

"just stuff OK?" im trying to help you

"ok ok" geez I thought

And I over heard My father and a lowly sevent talking.

About what?

The complaining dead and Luke but mostly Luke

Ok and……..?

They were talking about fatal flaws,

Oh brother…

About 6 months ago I had talked about fatal flaws with Annabeth's mother, Athena. She said that my was deadly Loyalty or something. What it means it that ill do anything to save someone. I mean hello? Why is it bad to love people?

And they said Kronos's fatal flaw…..

That brought me back to life

Kronos has a fatal flaw??

That news the all powerful titan has a fatal flaw shocked me.

And? I said

And what?

Kronos's flaw!!!! Duh

Oh right im getting to that.

He took another bite of blue cake.

Well they think its ehtier pride or he thinks he's in control.

Huh?

He has something called….. oh darn I forgot but I means that he thinks he knows everything and everyone is following him.

Plus they were talking and they said that even thou he's in Luke's body he not as powerful as he used to be because he not in a titanly body so it's a disadvantge for him. They only way we can beat him is use our advantenge and im still workin that out

Nico!!! You are a genius.

Uhhhh yeah sure,

I will be back soon with the deatials and you……. Stay here and stay safe

But…. Before I could protest that I wanted to help too, but he vanished.

I sat down thinking hard

CHAPTER 2

**I give a mermaid a haircut**  
My mom took me to the beach to cheer me up. That's what I love about my mom she is always doing stuff for me. The beach always reminds me of my dad but I had just seen him like a week ago so I was OK. I sat down on the sand. Not many people came to this beach so it was mostly ours. But a little down the way there was a family with a little girl about 3 years old playing with some dolls.

Go on my mom said ill wait here.

Ok and I jumped into the water.

For the mortals sake I allowed myself to get wet. I dove down deep and found myself staring at a group of hiccomipi. Hello Percy, they said.

Hi

Can you help us? We have a mermaid with her hair tangled in seaweed!

Cant she just rip the seaweed?

No cause its godly seaweed. The old sea gods created it. It does let go of anything.

Wow, for once the hicompi were actually being smart!

Ok and how an I supposed to fight godly seaweed?

With your sword!

Really? The thought never occurred to me

Just come lord! Please

Ok fine

I swam down another couple hundred feet and found a beautiful mermaid with curly hair (like Annabeth's) caught in some sick looking orange seaweed.

I sighed

She squeal and looked pleadingly at me.

I took out riptide and took a big swipe. Nothing happened.

I sat down on a rock and thought.

Finally I had a answer.

Ok I said

I will go get my mom I am afraid we will have to cut your hair, but don't worry my mom knows how to cut.

The mermaid started to cry.

Its ok I said and then swam back up to the surface.

I explained to my mom then we went back down to the mermaid.

I gave mom riptide.

I don't know percy she said I have never used a sword…..

Just cut!

Ok I will give her shoulder length hair and bangs to match.

She brought down the sword.

In a minute a mermaid that once had hair that went past her tail now had soft fluffy wispy bangs and a strait cut that just touched her shoulders.

She gave a word of thanks and swam off feeling her hair.

Interesting lord said the hicompi

CHARTER 3 I have Tea Time with a little girl

When I surfaced I took my mom back to the sand and she took a nap.

Then I played tag underwater with the hicompi for a while and when I finally surfaed again I was right in front of the little girl and her family. I had nothing better to do so I watched her playing with her dolls not really paying attention. So I was startled when I heard so mention the name the Titans.

I called to her, what are you doing?

She said join my tea party and I will tell you.

So looking like a idiot I sat down and drank "tea"


End file.
